Raising Llamas Together
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus signed up to the Owl-Pal Programme hoping to find a friend. Sirius just wants to raise llamas. Pen-Pal!AU, WolfStar.


**Remus signed up to the Owl-Pal Programme hoping to find a friend. Sirius just wants to raise llamas.**

 **Written for Raybe! Hope you enjoy :D**

 **Prompts used:** Remus/Sirius, [Plot] Character X and Y are pen-pals through a school program

* * *

Remus looked at the leaflet his father had brought home from the Ministry. He knew why it had been given it to him - he had heard his parents arguing the night before. Sometimes his wolf-senses could hear past the silencing charms placed, and his mother was upset that Remus couldn't have a normal life or friends.

It was John's rule that Remus not make friends, but Remus could understand. John was part of the Magical world, he understood more than Hope what being a Werewolf meant.

Hope just didn't understand that he would never have a normal life. He was a Werewolf, and there was no such thing as normal for someone like him. The closest he would get to normal was what he already had; a nice family, books, and the chance to learn magic (even if it was at home and not at Hogwarts).

He didn't need friends, as his mother had insisted to his father. He didn't need the complications that came with having a friend - the secrets he would have and the disgust when his friend found out just what he was.

And if he told himself that again and again, maybe one day he'd believe it.

...oOo...

The full-moon had taken its usual toll on Remus' body, leaving him bedridden and only with his books and chocolate to help him through. He couldn't go shopping with his mum or play board or card games or do much of anything else. At the most, he could stumble to the window seat next to his bed, needing to feel the air on his skin to stop himself being sick.

He hated those moments - the wolf inside him craved the outside, but Remus was too weak to get out there. The most he could do was get to the window.

His gaze fell on the other children outside - ones that had been to school that day and were now playing outside the Lupin farm on their way home. Remus closed his eyes for a moment as a headache came on. He allowed himself to listen to the sounds of playing instead.

When he opened them again, minutes later, the kids had slowed down close to the farmhouse, and Remus watched, transfixed by the sound of their laughter and enjoyment.

A boy ran past the girls that were skipping ahead, giggling, almost bumping into them, ("Alex, I'm telling Mum on you!") and Remus' gaze followed Alex as he chased whichever of the boys that was nearest to him. The older children walked at a snail's pace behind, not bothered by the game, though Remus was.

Alex finally caught one. "You're it!" he declared.

"I'm always it." The smaller boy stamped his foot. "I don't want to play anymore."

Remus snorted at the words. He wouldn't care if he was always 'it' because it meant that he got to join in and run and laugh as though he was normal. He turned his gaze away from the window, hoping the other children left soon, not wanting to see what he was missing out on. His gaze fell on his desk where the flyer sat, discarded after his father had handed it over.

With all the energy he had, Remus dragged himself over to the desk and pulled out some parchment and ink. He didn't allow himself time to think as he finally read the flyer properly, rather than skimming it.

* * *

 _The Owl-Pal Exchange Programme._

 _To promote friendships within the Wizarding community, and outside it, the Ministry has decided to run an Owl-Pal Exchange._

 _It is open to all - from Witches and Wizards, to Muggles, Squibs, and Magical Beings._

 _A survey has shown us that a lot of Muggleborn's siblings feel excluded from our world due to their lack of magic - they are aware of it, but not part of it; the same going for Squibs._

 _To enter:_

 _If you wish to be a part of the exchange, please be aware of the possibility of you writing to a Muggle or someone with creature status, eg: a Goblin or Centaur. There is no way to choose. We will be matching by age, as such there may be a waiting period before finding you a match._

 _Please be respectful and polite in the messages you send if you wish to continue your correspondence, as your partner can write to us at any time and choose to stop your exchange._

 _For confidentiality purposes, the Ministry will keep personal information private. Each participant must choose a nickname to correspond with, and will send their letters to:_

 _[The nickname of exchange-partner]_

 _Owl-Pal Exchange Programme_

 _Administrative Registration Department_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _The letters will go straight to your pen-pal, rather than to the Ministry, unless you do not put your exchange-partner's name._

* * *

 _Entrance form:_

 _Name:_

 _Address:_

 _Birthday:_

 _No more than one-hundred words about yourself:_

 _Nickname you would like to use:_

 _Address you would like your letters to find you at (if different from above):_

* * *

Remus read over the letter a couple of times before reaching for his quill and dipping it into the ink. He slowly filled out his details wondering what to put as his one-hundred words. He couldn't admit to being a... thing, so he would have to avoid anything that made him sound like one.

 _'Hi. I'm Moony._

 _I'm fourteen years old and my parents suggested I sign up for this programme. I like to read a lot and can easily get lost in my books or in my studies. I love spending time with my family and like to draw and paint too._

 _I'm quite shy and quiet and struggle to meet new people and make friends. I hope that this pen-pal exchange would be a good way to do so._

 _I look forward to hearing back._

 _Moony.'_

He read over what he had written, slightly unsatisfied that there was nothing interesting about himself that he could add, before folding the entry form up and placing it in the envelope.

He would send it when he went to the dining room for dinner.

...oOo...

Sirius Black fiddled with the end of his hair as he waited for dinner to appear on the table. He was worn out from classes, having worked extra hard in the hopes to make his parents proud.

So far, they were _still_ treating him like Hippogriff crap because of a piece of head-wear that had decided that he should be in a different house than the rest of his family. They really knew how to hold a grudge, it seemed.

In public, he pretended that he wanted to be a Slytherin, mostly because his brother was at the school and he knew that Regulus would report back to his parents and as much as he pretended he didn't care what they thought, they were still his parents.

Which meant that their opinions and their thoughts and feelings and actions towards him mattered so much.

"One more announcement,"Dumbledore said, looking around the hall. "The Ministry have started an Owl-Pal programme in which you can correspond with someone outside of Hogwarts of your own age. Identities will be secret, but it will be interesting to meet other students. There are other Wizarding schools across the world also participating in this and also siblings of our Muggleborns, Magical Creatures and Squibs, and you could potentially match with one of them. So if anyone would like to sign up, please speak to your head of house."

"How boring does that sound?" James muttered.

"I will be awarding house-points to those that sign up, based on how many letters they send and receive," Dumbledore continued. "Details will be put up in each Common Room."

"Easy points," Peter muttered. "Half of the Gryffindors are still pissed at us because Gryffindor lost the house-cup last year. Maybe if we do this and earn some points, considering we keep losing them, we could possibly break even?"

"You know, that is a good idea," Sirius mused. "Students that don't go to Hogwarts? So we could get someone from Beauxbatons or from Durmstrung or somewhere?"

"Sounds like a load of crap to me," James replied. "I'm out."

Sirius nodded, secretly eager to head to the Common Room to check out the information. He was curious as to what it would be like to talk with a Muggle, Squib or Magical-Being.

He hoped to be paired with one of those. It'd be interesting to learn about them. "I'm in, it'll be handy for Muggle Studies," he said, knowing that even if the Muggle Studies incentive wasn't there, he would still be signing up.

 _'One-hundred words about me:_

 _I'm a Hogwarts student, a Gryffindor to be precise. Despite what people think, I'm quite proud of my house. I have two good friends here, but the prospect of corresponding with someone who doesn't know me is really appealing._

 _I like pranks and joking around, though they seem to get me into a lot of trouble. I'm just trying to learn how to not get caught._

 _It would be nice to meet someone that I can be myself with. I love my friends, but sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger._

 _Padfoot.'_

Sirius put the quill down. He had more to write, but after a quick count, he realised that he had reached his one-hundred words. He rolled the parchment and magically sealed it, before heading to the owlry.

As he walked, he debated taking the last part out but resisted. He loved his friends, they were there for him and accepted him, but he felt like he had to pretend with them. Pretend that he didn't care what his family thought, pretend that their cruel words meant nothing, and pretend that it didn't bother him that his brother wouldn't speak to him.

Though it did matter really.

...oOo...

A month passed, and Remus began to forget about the owl-pal sign up. He lost himself in his books once more, avoiding the window when he knew children and teenagers would be walking home from school.

It wasn't until two owls arrived that he remembered. The first owl flew to his father with the newspaper, but the second owl stopped in front of him.

Remus hesitated. He had never received an owl before. Due to his age, anything from the Ministry (regarding his Lycanthropy or his special licence to do magic between certain times each evening and weekends, due to his home-schooling) was usually sent to his father.

Remus didn't get post.

After a moment, he reached out and took the letter, and the owl flew away again.

"What do you have there?" Hope asked, closing the window and sitting back down.

Remus gave a small shrug, opening the letter and pulling out the parchment.

 _'Remus Lupin,_

 _Thank you for your interest in our Owl-Pal Programme. Due to the high volume of responses, it has taken us longer to match our sign-ups._

 _We have since brought in a new way to do this - inspired by the Triwizard Cup, which has been spelled to choose the most suitable participant in the Triwizard Games, we have developed our own version of this. All participants were placed into the cup and have been found matches._

 _We are delighted to inform you that the cup has matched you with:_

 _Padfoot._

 _Here is 100 words on your match:_

 _"I'm a Hogwarts student, a Gryffindor to be precise. Despite what people think, I'm quite proud of my house. I have two good friends here, but the prospect of corresponding with someone who doesn't know me is really appealing._

 _I like pranks and joking around, though they seem to get me into a lot of trouble. I'm just trying to learn how to not get caught._

 _It would be nice to meet someone that I can be myself with. I love my friends, but sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger._

 _Padfoot."_

 _To start, we have requested that the older of each pair be the one to send the first letter. In this case, the oldest is:_

 _Padfoot._

 _Please wait for your letter. If you do not hear back within a month, please contact us.'_

"It's from that Owl-Pal thing," Remus replied, trying not to look too excited. This Padfoot might have changed their mind and decided they didn't want to join in after all. He was scared that he might not get a letter, but he couldn't help the anticipation knowing that he would have to wait to find out.

...oOo...

Sirius opened his bag and pulled out the letter. He hadn't had time that morning to read it, and it wasn't often he received a letter that wasn't filled with disappointment from a family member.

He had just shoved the letter into his bag, wanting to read it by himself.

He ripped the envelope open, and pulled the parchment out.

' _Sirius Black,_

 _Thank you for your interest in our Owl-Pal Programme. Due to the high volume of responses, it has taken us longer to match our sign-ups._

 _We have since brought in a new way to do this - inspired by the Triwizard Cup, which has been spelled to choose the most suitable participant in the Triwizard Games, we have developed our own version of this. All participants were placed into the cup and have been found matches._

 _We are delighted to inform you that the cup has matched you with:_

 _Moony._

 _Here is 100 words on your match:_

 _"Hi. I'm Moony._

 _I'm fourteen years old and my parents suggested I sign up for this programme. I like to read a lot and can easily get lost in my books or in my studies. I love spending time with my family and like to draw and paint too._

 _I'm quite shy and quiet and struggle to meet new people and make friends. I hope that this pen-pal exchange would be a good way to do so._

 _I look forward to hearing back._

 _Moony."_

 _To start, we have requested that the older of each pair be the one to send the first letter. In this case, the oldest is:_

 _Padfoot._

 _Please ensure you send your letter. If you do not hear back within a month, please contact us.'_

Sirius grinned at the message. He was already eager to start writing. He wondered more about what Moony was like, and what kind of nickname Moony was.

He got out his parchment and ink and began to write.

...oOo...

 _'Hi Moony,_

 _My name is Padfoot and I'm fourteen. I guess you've received the hundred words I've already written, but in case you haven't - I'm a Hogwarts student and I'm in Gryffindor. I have two good friends here, which is nice, but sometimes I worry that I have to act a certain way about certain things and I can't truly be myself all of the time._

 _I've not grown up with lots of friends, so would be interested in knowing more about you. Though you sound the complete opposite of me - and of my current friends, I think that the cup-thing would have matched us for a reason. Maybe this is a good thing that we're so different - it will certainly keep the conversation interesting_

 _I'm not that much of a reader - though I have been known to pick up a book when I'm bored. I do read a lot when studying and doing school-work of course._

 _I don't usually write anyone letters so I am at a loss on what else to write right now._

 _Padfoot'_

Remus read the letter more than once before putting quill to parchment. He wondered what the socially acceptable norm in replying to something like this was, but in the end his letter took him three days to write.

 _'Hi Padfoot,_

 _I'm happy to have received your letter. You're in Hogwarts? I always dreamt of attending Hogwarts, but my health left me unable to leave home for long enough periods of time, otherwise I'd have attended the school myself._

 _Of course you should be proud to be a Gryffindor, I've heard wonderful things about that house in 'Hogwarts a History'. Though I'm sure all the houses have their merits of course._

 _There's nothing wrong with pranks - as long as people don't get hurt of course. What sort of pranks do you pull?_

 _I'm the same - no idea what I should write, but I'm sure we'll work it out._

 _Moony.'_

.

 _'Hey Moony,_

 _All of the houses except Slytherin of course. That's where my parents wanted me to end up, but I didn't - the Sorting Hat decided that I wasn't right for the house, I did ask it because I knew it would make my parents happy. I think the hat knew that it wouldn't make me happy there though._

 _I know how disappointed they are in me, and I can't let on to my mates who will just tell me that being Gryffindor is the most amazing thing. I am proud of it, I just wish my parents were too._

 _A bit heavy for my second message I know. Sorry._

 _As for pranks - we've been pretty harmless so far. Changing hair colour, making all the Slytherins' school books read Japanese, that sort of thing._

 _Padfoot.'_

 _._

 _'Padfoot,_

 _I can understand doing everything you can to keep your parents happy - it's hard to feel their disappointment. Sometimes I wonder if mine are disappointed that I'm not like other fourteen year olds, going to Hogwarts and such. I'm home tutored. I learn lessons during the day with my Mum and learn magic in the evenings and weekends with my dad._

 _I know they wanted more for me than this._

 _House placement seems such a small thing to be disappointed about - considering you're in your fourth year now, surely they would have gotten used to the fact that you're a Gryffindor._

 _I asked my dad, but he's convinced I would have been a Ravenclaw like him._

 _Moony.'_

 _._

 _'Moony,_

 _My parents aren't the sort of parents that other children wish to have, trust me on that. I'm sure if you have problems with your health, your parents are more concerned about you, rather than disappointed in you. Maybe they just try to hide their concern and you're misinterpreting it somehow? I hope that's what it is. I think all parents should be like my friends parents. They sent me presents for Christmas. We don't celebrate Christmas at home._

 _Or maybe you would have been a Gryffindor. We would have been in the same dorm!_

 _Padfoot.'_

.

 _'Padfoot,_

 _Maybe that is the case, though I can't help but wonder._

 _What do you mean you don't celebrate Christmas at home? Is it a religious thing perhaps? I didn't realise many of the magic community followed religion. My Mum is Catholic though and she attends church, but that's because she's a Muggle._

 _Why do I get the feeling that had I attended and ended up in Gryffindor, that I wouldn't have had a moment of peace and quiet?_

 _Moony.'_

.

 _'Moony,_

 _You know, Prongs (should I be using nicknames for my friends too?) says that he used to have a quiet life until he met me. I don't believe him though - he's just as bad as I am, if not worse. At least I have good hair, he looks like he's trying to accommodate a family of birds. Mine is perfection._

 _Not religious - my family just doesn't believe in giving presents or anything really. They tell us that we have everything we need, but we get what they think we need to make us look better than other Wizarding families._

 _I never even had chocolate until coming to Hogwarts._

 _Padfoot.'_

.

 _'Padfoot,_

 _No chocolate? That must have been torture. I rely on chocolate to help me cope with my illness. When I was little, my Mum would always give me a big chunk of chocolate with my pain-potions to help me. I think the chocolate helped more than the potions._

 _I couldn't live without chocolate!_

 _I'm sorry about your family, Padfoot._

 _I'm sure your hair is perfection. Mine is a big shaggy. I'm rebelling against my parents._

 _Moony.'_

.

 _'Moony,_

 _It's okay. Prongs lets me share his family on occasion. I go and stay at their house during the holidays. My parents don't like it, but I think they're happy to get me out of the house, seeing as what a disappointment and embarrassment I am to them so after some fuss, they allow me to stay there for a few weeks._

 _You do strike me as a rebel. The books are just a front. Next thing you know, you'll be getting a tattoo!_

 _Padfoot.'_

.

 _'Padfoot,_

 _Merry Christmas. Sorry it's not a lot, but Mum thought that you'd probably be used to Honeydukes chocolate (is it nice in there?) and Wizarding chocolate, so we went to the Muggle shops and got you a Muggle selection box._

 _Have a wonderful Christmas,_

 _Moony._

 _(What, do you mean **another** tattoo?)'_

.

 _'Moony,_

 _You've never had Honeydukes chocolate? You claim to be the chocolate expert (I'm sure that's popped up in conversation somewhere...) and you've never had Honeydukes?_

 _On a completely unrelated note, enjoy your Christmas present. It's not chocolate. Ignore the chocolate shaped packaging. It's very deceptive!_

 _Wait? You have a tattoo? Where? What is it? Will you include a photo of it (you have to if it's on your arse!)_

 _Padfoot.'_

.

...oOo...

"Another letter?" Hope asked, as Remus untied the letter from the foot of the owl.

"Yeah, it's strange," Remus said, frowning. "My pen-pal doesn't usually message at the start of the holidays - not until he goes to stay with his friend. His parents..." he trailed off. He had mentioned Padfoot's parents before to his mother - not that Padfoot talked too much about them. It was more about reading between the lines. He had heard a constant stream of how wonderful Prongs' parents were, how kind his mother was and how funny his dad was... but not a single kind word about Padfoot's own parents.

"It's nice to see you excited when you get one of the letters," Hope told him, smiling as she turned back to the kettle to make tea. "It's been two and a half years now, hasn't it? Maybe your friend has gone to his friend's house early? Now, how is your stomach this morning - would you like a full breakfast, or -"

"He's in trouble," Remus muttered. "I gotta go."

"Remus, you can't just disappear! You're still hurt. It's only been a few hours since the full moon," Hope stated, spinning around, but Remus had already bolted from the room.

He rushed to his room and grabbed his shoes and a jumper from the back of his chair. It had only been a few hours since the full moon, but this was his friend. The only friend he had, or ever would have. His friend needed him.

.

' _Moony,_

 _Please come and help me. I'm hurt. I used my brother's owl to send this letter._

 _I'm heading to King's Cross. I'll try and apparate, otherwise I'll walk. I'm not far away from there. The Knut has a tracking charm. Will heat up when you get closer._

 _Please hurry._

 _Pads.'_

 _._

Remus headed to the floo and threw down the powder, ignoring his mother calling his name. He came out of a small fireplace in Kings-Cross station and walked through the nearby door. No muggles even looked his way. He headed out into Muggle London and began walking.

It was a minute before he noticed that the coin was cooler than when he had arrived. He turned back and headed in the other direction. There were a few hit and misses with where to go, but finally he found himself heading down a long road, the coin quickly warming in his hand.

It was almost burning when he stopped next to an alley, his senses overloaded with the smell of blood. He stepped towards the alley, silently panicking as the coin got hotter.

"Padfoot?" he called, softly.

"Moony?" came a whisper. "Is that you?"

Remus headed down the alley, to find a figure clutching a satchel , wavering in and out of consciousness.

"Padfoot, what happened?"

"Running away. James is on holiday. Scared to stay any longer," came a faint muttering. "Reg got me out before they could do anything else to me."

"Well, I'll get you... to mine for now," Remus replied, uncertainly, trying to figure out how to do so. "I can't do magic - I'm still sixteen."

"Me too," Sirius murmured. "Knight Bus?"

Remus nodded. "Stay here, I'll see if I can find a quiet street at the other end of this alley."

He rushed down the alley, noticing with relief that the street was quiet, before heading back and grabbing Padfoot, pulling him up. The boy could barely stand and Remus held tightly, leading him up the alley.

"Knew you'd come," Sirius murmured. "Smell so nice, better than I imagined."

"Imagined my smell often?" Remus asked.

"You smell like the Amortentia we brewed in school. Chocolate and books and ink and parchment... and outdoors. Perfect. Thought it might be you, but I was scared you'd not want to meet me. James says he feels sorry for you, having to put up with me."

Remus was lost at the information and decided to push most of what Padfoot had told him to the back of his mind. "I feel sorry for me too," he said, chuckling as they stumbled out of the alley. Remus looked around, making sure the street was clear, before holding out his wand. He jumped back as the Knight Bus appeared.

"Where to?" the conductor asked, as Remus helped Sirius up.

"Lupin farm, just outside Abergwyngregyn," Remus replied. "That's in Wales."

"Farmer Moony," Sirius muttered, which was accompanied by a small snigger.

"That'll be five sickles," the conductor said.

Remus reached into his pocket before realising he hadn't thought to pick up his wallet. "Can I pay when we get there? I have the money at home."

The conductor nodded. "We've four more stops before you -"

"If I pay extra, can we be first?"

"That'll cost you ten sickles," the conductor replied.

Remus briefly mourned the loss of his chocolate fund as he nodded his head. Padfoot was his friend, chocolate would have to take second place this time.

...oOo...

Hope watched out of the window until Remus appeared, half-carrying another boy. She rushed out.

"Mum, I need ten sickles, there's money in my wallet. Could you get it for me?"

Hope rushed in, opened their savings fund which was closer, and pulled out the money. She rushed out with it and passed it over. Remus handed it to the conductor.

"So... this is your friend?" Hope asked. "Is that blood?"

"He told me that he ran away," Remus replied, before bringing him into the house. "Amongst other things."

"What other things?"

"Apparently I smell wonderful." He dragged the almost unconscious teen through the house, towards his own bedroom. "I can't heal him. Potions would have to do."

Hope nodded. "Can you send an owl to your father? He can heal your friend when he gets home. The poor dear - what he must have gone through before running away."

...oOo...

Three days later, Sirius opened his eyes and let out a groan.

"James?"

"I'm afraid not," came a soft, unfamiliar voice. "I'm Remus. Or Moony as you know me."

"M... Moony?"

"You do remember what happened, don't you? You owled me, asking me to help you. You were hurt, you had broken ribs and... well, let's just say you were in a horrible state."

"Where am I?"

"On a farm in Wales. My dad healed you already. He... he suspects who you are."

Sirius let out a tired laugh. "Not friend material?"

"He said your parents were crazy. He... he wanted to file a report, but I told him to wait. That it's up to you, in case you didn't want him to. He didn't say anything about whether you were friend material or not."

Sirius turned his head in the direction of the voice, his gaze falling on a tall boy with sandy hair and an oversized jumper. He was playing with the sleeve nervously.

"Thanks, love," he muttered. "I remember... James was away and I could have tried other people from Hogwarts... but I didn't know anyone as well as I knew you. Didn't want to bother you because of the full moon but had no-one else."

"Full moon?" Remus squeaked, going pale.

"Yeah. Was trying to work out if you were a Squib for a long while, thought you might have been lying about the magic part, but your messages always took longer around the full moon and your name's Moony."

"So... you already knew? Why did you keep messaging me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sirius replied, confused. "I tell you everything about me because I trust you and feel comfortable talking to you. You don't judge me or look down on me. Any suspicions as to who I was?"

"My father worked it out within seconds of seeing you," Remus said. "He seemed quite concerned about having you here, but I vouched for you, plus he couldn't turn someone injured away."

"Tell him thanks," Sirius muttered. "So, how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days," Remus replied. "I'm all better from the full moon. Are you able to get up? Toilet? Shower? Food?"

"Yes to all." Sirius slowly sat up. He looked at Remus again. "You never told me you were this attractive!"

Remus frowned. "You're still delusional," he murmured. "I'll get you a potion for -"

"No," Sirius said. "My head is clear. I have a headache and the light hurts, but you're fit, Remus. Are you single? Of course you are, you would have told me if you weren't."

Remus stared back open mouthed.

"Three days in bed and I've still got it," Sirius announced, cockily. He winked at Remus, before wincing as he swung his legs from the bed. "Shit," he muttered. "Never felt this bad afterwards before."

"Never felt... Padfoot, how often... I mean, this... it didn't happen before, right?" Remus let out a worried laugh, hoping Sirius would say he was joking but the fake smile and the guarded look in his friend's eyes told him differently.

"Not that I'm judging, I would never judge you, you know that," Remus told him, taking a seat on the bed next to Sirius. "I mean, you're my best friend... my only friend, I'm just worried for you."

"Your only friend?" Sirius replied, frowning and thinking back through the letters they had sent.

"Well, people aren't very accepting -"

"But you're adorable," Sirius exclaimed. "Who wouldn't want you as part of their life?" His hand rested on Remus'. "You've got me, and you and James and Peter will get along great. They don't care that you're a Werewolf either."

"You... you told -"

"James was the one who worked it out. He clearly is too involved in my personal life. I didn't tell them, I wouldn't tell someone your secret, I promise."

Remus nodded, convinced when he met Sirius' gaze. Sirius' hand tightened around his. "But you have me and I'm not going anywhere. I've always wanted to meet you, but I was scared that if I pushed you to meet, you'd stop talking to me."

Remus turned his hand over, ignoring the way his heart was fluttering. He didn't know what to think - all he knew was that he had a friend who knew what he was, and clearly didn't have a problem with it. A friend that wanted _his_ help, that was happy to sit with him and talk as though they had known each other for a long time.

And a friend that wanted to hold his hand.

...oOo...

"So... Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Remus Lupin?" Sirius replied. "Moony indeed."

"At least my name makes sense," Remus retorted.

"You're right. I should have used sexy-legs or stud-muffin," Sirius replied. "Or hung-like-a -"

A loud rap at the door cut Sirius off. "Are you boys alright? Remus, is your friend conscious?"

"Yeah - you can come in," Remus said.

Hope opened the door and smiled at them. "It's nice to finally meet you. You've had us all so worried, especially my son. I've never seen him doing his farm-work so quickly before, just so he can come and check on you."

Sirius slid off the bed and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Remus, you never told me your mother was so beautiful."

"And a charmer too! You must have all the girls at school swooning over you," she laughed.

"And the boys," Sirius informed her with a grin. "Though I only have eyes for one." He winked at Remus, who blushed and Hope let out a laugh at the sight.

"Well, I've just come up to let you know that dinner is on. Sirius, I wasn't sure what you liked, but Remus recalled from one of your letters that you mentioned liking shepherd's pie? I'm making a shepherd's pie with some crusty bread on the side, and some chocolate pudding for dessert... is that okay?"

"Okay? Sounds perfect. My parents liked to cook pretentious food that tasted like... well, tasted terrible. I'd much rather have normal food," Sirius insisted.

She smiled widely. "It's in the oven. You have twenty minutes if you want to wash up first."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Lupin... for everything."

She left the room and Sirius turned to Remus. "Would it be an inconvenience if I were to take a quick shower?"

Remus shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'll show you to the bathroom. Do you have clothes in your trunk, or -"

"I do." Sirius looked down at his clothes and chuckled. "Are these your pyjamas? They're so dorky."

"And I bet yours aren't?"

"I usually sleep in just my boxers," Sirius assured him. "But these are comfortable."

"Well, you can use them whilst you're here," Remus said, ignoring the thought of Sirius in his underwear.

He had already known that his Owl-Pal was fascinating and interesting and very smart... but he hadn't known that he would be so gorgeous?

"Thanks, you know - for helping me, for coming to help me when I was hurt," Sirius murmured.

"I always will," Remus assured him.

He was rewarded by lips softly meeting the corner of his mouth. "And whenever you need me, just say the word and I'll be here," Sirius whispered.

He turned to leave the room, and Remus touched the spot that had just had the pleasure of feeling Sirius' lips.

That was a normal thing for friends to do... right?

"Do you want to join me?" came Sirius' voice from down the hall and Remus let out a groan. He was so screwed.

...oOo...

"So, Sirius," John began, once dinner had been finished. "Can you tell us what happened? How did you end up in that alley? How did you get in that condition?"

Remus bit his lip. He was curious, but he didn't want to push Sirius to tell him. He was glad his father had asked instead.

"My parents decided they hated me even more than usual," Sirius began, his eyes on his plate as he swept the crusty bread through the remainder of the mince and gravy. "I'm not really sure what the breaking point was. My refusal to go to the meeting... because I knew they wanted me to join that group that people are whispering about, or it could be because I'm a Gryffindor. Though I suspect it was because they arranged my wedding without telling me and expected me to marry Flora Greengrass the next day. Which funnily enough, wasn't in my plans. I told them that I was gay and that there was no way I'd stick it... I'd sleep with her. That's when I started laughing. It was quite a relief to get that off my chest. A bunch of hexes later, my brother is waking me up with a shrunken trunk and a satchel of my stuff and my wand. I wrote the letter to Remus and Regulus helped me leave, and I made it as far as that alley before passing out. Next thing I know, I'm here."

"There were some dark hexes used on you. An unforgivable -"

"I don't want to report the attack," Sirius informed them quietly. "If I leave it, they'll just disown me and leave me alone! If I bring attention to it, I'll have to deal with them all. I'd rather it be over now."

Hope walked around the table and silently wrapped her arms around Sirius, holding him tightly. "You poor darling, you can stay with us as long as you need," she insisted.

Remus waited for Sirius to mention how he sometimes stayed with James, but Sirius just wrapped his arms around Hope and clung to her. "If it's not an inconvenience. I can pay -"

"Of course you won't pay a thing," Hope replied.

Remus held back a smile. Maybe Sirius would stay for the whole holiday.

...oOo...

Remus wasn't quite asleep when a hand reached between his bed and the other set up, and fingers curled around his hand. Sirius' grip was tight, and Remus opened his eyes to meet Sirius' scared ones.

"Don't worry," Remus whispered. "I'll look after you."

Sirius still looked worried. "Sometimes when there's... James lets me sleep in his bed. I mean, when I was younger. We didn't do anything because James is like a brother to me, but..."

Remus smiled and shifted up, allowing Sirius space to slip from his own bed and into Remus'. The dark-haired wizard cuddled against Remus, and Remus could feel him shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tightly until Sirius was asleep.

Remus took longer to fall asleep.

...oOo...

"So... you're off now," Remus muttered, disappointed that the weeks had passed so fast. Apart from the flirting, the kisses on his cheek and the hand-holding, Sirius hadn't made a move, which had confused Remus even more.

"Yeah. Remus, I've had an amazing time these last few weeks. I want to see you again."

"You will," Remus assured him.

"I mean soon. Maybe the next Hogsmeade weekend... we could go... together?"

"Together?"

"As a date," Sirius clarified. "I'm crazy about you. I have a year left at Hogwarts, but I want to see you as much as I possibly can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror. "James has the other one, I'll get it off him when I get on the train. I want to be able to talk to you every night, but I'll miss holding your hand. It just felt so right. Do you... think you could like me too?"

"I already do," Remus said, taking Sirius' hand. "Just tell me when, and I'll be there."

"And what about after Hogwarts? Could I come and stay again? I'll pay rent and food and stuff, I just... I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have to be."

"You want to come and live on the farm with me?"

"Of course. We can raise llamas together," Sirius decided, moving closer to Remus.

"You are aware that our farm mostly have crops and very few animals," Remus pointed out.

"You supply the farm and I'll supply the llamas," Sirius assured him.

"And where are you going to get the llamas?"

"You let me worry about that," Sirius murmured, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Remus'.

"Sirius!"

The pair broke apart and looked around. "James!" Sirius exclaimed. "This is my boyfriend and the love of my life, Remus. Formally known as Moony."

Remus decided to stay quiet. Sirius hadn't mentioned the boyfriend part, but Remus didn't have a single complaint about it. He quite liked the sound of it. Sirius, his boyfriend. His lips quirked up into a smile.

"Ah, the famous Moony. Great to finally meet you," James said, shaking his hand. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I'm sure. You can visit us on the farm where we'll apparently be raising llamas," Remus said in amusement.

"Llamas? Wait, I don't think I want to know," James chuckled. "Go on, be gross and snog and say your goodbyes. I'll be waiting by the barrier. Good to meet you, Remus."

Sirius grinned. "See, he's fine with it all." He moved closer to Remus. "I think we're under orders to snog."

"Not that I'd need an order to want to snog you," Remus replied boldly, already dipping his head to meet Sirius' lips.

"Hogsmeade?" Sirius mumbled against Remus' lips.

"Hogsmeade," Remus confirmed.

* * *

 _'Love of my life,_

 _One more day until I finish Hogwarts. My trunk is packed already. I know you'll probably get this just before you come and meet me at the station, but that doesn't matter. I wanted to send one more letter before I'm back in your arms._

 _This past year has been torture. Since the last holidays when I finally got to meet you, I've wanted nothing more than to be in your arms and to have your arms wrapped around me. The nights in my bed have been completely lonely, but at least we've had the mirrors so we could say goodnight to each other._

 _Hogsmeade weekends and Christmas and Easter were just not enough, Moonpie! I hated having to say goodbye to you, knowing that I wouldn't see you for a while. Had it not been for the letters, I would have left school and just ended up at your farm in... I don't even know how to say the place, let alone spell it._

 _I'll have to learn though, seeing as how I'll be moving in tomorrow. I know you were joking about the abandoned barn, but since I read that in your last letter, I adore the idea of doing it up. We could turn the top hayloft into the bedroom, and just have a living room with a small open kitchen (and bathroom of course) in the downstairs bit._

 _We could work on it together, and that way, when James and Peter want to stay over, they can stay in the barn too. That way your parents won't have to hear the sounds I'm planning on getting you to make. ;)_

 _I can't tell you how excited I am to see you again, and I'm ready to plant things and grow things like before. I'll get it right this time. I have lots of time to practice now._

 _The thing I'm looking forward to the most is just feeling your arms around me as I fall asleep. That was the perfect moment for me when I stayed with you. Just having you hold me each night. I felt so safe and happy in your arms, and I knew on that first night, that I was completely and utterly in love with you._

 _I can't wait to start our future together. I've been waiting since returning to school, and now it's finally happening!_

 _Every bit of my love, Sirius.'_

* * *

 **I'm quite proud of how this one came out.**

 **Thanks to Lynn and Firefly for helping me, and for betaing.**

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
